cpdpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Compreensão
O que é compreensão A compreensão diz respeito à geração de experiências ao se fazer uso do repertório experiencial do compreendedor (ZWAAN, 2004). As perspectivas que focalizam a produção podem nos revelar como os eventos estão relacionados entre si, mas não como esses eventos são baseados na percepção e na experiência corporificada. Um modelo baseado-em-compreensão que considere processos de simulação pode preencher essa lacuna teórica. Simulação mental Em termos metodológicos, o papel da simulação mental fica mais óbvio na compreensão isolada, quando não há nada no ambiente do compreendedor que seja relevante para o processo de compreensão, o que obriga o compreendedor a confiar nas experiências sensório-motoras já estabelecidas na memória de longo prazo. Esse isolamento faz da linguagem uma ferramenta poderosa para a simulação mental, uma vez que ela é o meio pelo qual as simulações mentais são formadas e compartilhadas entre pessoas e culturas. Embora não haja necessidade (ou possibilidade) de mapear o ambiente de simulação para a imediata compreensão isolada, esse mapeamento pode ocorrer em momentos posteriores e em diferentes ambientes. A simulação mental é armazenada na memória de longo prazo e é reativada em um momento posterior, quando passa a influenciar um comportamento. Num experimento, Bargh et al (1996), expôs alguns indivíduos a palavras relacionadas com idosos. A seguir, verificou que a velocidade da caminhar dos participantes do experimento foi alterada. Nesse caso, a linguagem isolada deu lugar a simulações mentais que refletiam potenciais cursos de ação, sejam reais ou mentais, que puderam ser usados para moldar o comportamento posterior. Isso é consistente com a ideia de que a compreensão da linguagem não é a compreensão com fim em si própria, mas é utilizada para melhor agir no mundo (JAMES, 1890; SEMIN, 2000; KASCHAK & ZWAAN, no prelo). Por exemplo, a identificação de um personagem de um romance que resolve um problema delicado interpessoal pode nos ajudar a resolver problemas similares em nossa própria vida (MAR ET AL., 2006). Além disso, vale ressaltar que a experiência de eventos do compreendedor se desenrola no espaço e no tempo. Essa busca por localização espaço-temporal é refletida no processo de compreensão de textos narrativos, quando o leitor procura o foco dêitico de um determinado personagem. Compreensão e simulação De acordo com Bergen (2010), a ideia básica sobre a figura do compreendedor é que, para compreender um enunciado, ele (o compreendedor) simula mentalmente (ou imagina) o seu conteúdo perceptivo ou motor. Por exemplo, compreender uma frase como "João chutou a bola por cima do muro" poderia implicar imagens motoras - como o que se sente ao chutar uma bola -, bem como imagens visuais - como o que parece ser uma bola sendo chutada por cima de um muro. A linguagem só passa a ser significativa quando são evocadas eficazmente simulações mentais, ou seja, quando o usuário recria suas experiências. Estudos de vários tipos vem demonstrando que compreendedores ativam automaticamente imagens perceptivas e motoras, a fim de compreender o conteúdo da linguagem. Um estudo recente mostrou que as pessoas fazem uso de determinadas partes do campo visual (RICHARDSON et al 2003), quando um assunto é o tratamento de simples frases declarativas cujo significado inclui objetos nessas mesmas áreas, e que essa imaginação visual é refletida pelos movimentos reais dos olhos (SPIVEY E GENG 2001). Evocadas linguisticamente, essas imagens incluem detalhes sobre a orientação dos objetos (STANFIELD & ZWAAN 2001) e suas formas (ZWAAN et al 2002). As imagens motoras - da realização das ações relatadas - também são ativadas pela linguagem (GLENBERG & KASCHAK 2002, BERGEN et al. 2003). Vários estudos recentes mostram que partes do córtex e áreas do córtex pré-motor associadas com partes específicas do corpo se tornam ativas em resposta à linguagem referindo-se ao corpo. Utilizando métodos comportamentais e neurofisiológicos, Pulvermüller et al. (2001) e Hauk et al. (2004) descobriram que os verbos associados a diferentes efetores foram processados em diferentes proporções e em regiões diferentes do córtex motor. Em especial, quando os indivíduos executavam uma tarefa de decisão lexical com os verbos referentes a ações que envolvem a boca (mastigar), com a perna (chutar) ou a mão (agarrar), as áreas do córtex motor responsável pela boca versus perna versus movimento da mão recebem mais ativação, respectivamente. Se os significados das construções linguísticas são representações parametrizadas de aspectos de simulação, então, compreender um enunciado implica encaixar os significados das construções que formam tal enunciado. Quando compreende um enunciado, um compreendedor deve adotar um conjunto ou conjuntos de construções que se encaixam melhor e dão conta do enunciado a ser compreendido. Análise da construção linguística pelo compreendedor Uma parte fundamental desse processo, conhecida como análise de construção, consiste em unir os significados das palavras, morfemas, construções frasais e gírias que compõem a frase. Esses devem se encaixar não só do ponto de vista formal (palavras por exemplo, são pronunciadas em uma ordem particular, com a fonologia particular), mas também em um arranjo semântico (por exemplo, os requisitos das subcategorizações semânticas de um verbo devem ser satisfeitas por elementos que representam o agente, paciente e assim por diante). O resultado desse processo de análise é uma especificação semântica definindo uma simulação a ser executada. Referências BERGEN, B. K. Mental simulation in literal and figurative language. In Seana Coulson and Barbara Lewandowska-Tomaszczyk (eds.) The Literal/Non-Literal Distinction, 2007. BERGEN, B. K. Embodied Grammar and Humor. To Appear in Cognitive Linguistics and Humor Research, Geert Brone, Tony Veale, and Kurt Feyaerts (eds.). Mouton de Gruyter. (With Kim Binsted), 2010. ZWAAN, R. Mental simulation in language comprehension and social cognition. European Journal of Social Psychology, 71142 – 1150, 2009.